Suit Up
by LegallyIllegal03
Summary: Emma shows Regina one of her secret past times.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan had a secret: she loved wearing men's clothes. She often had at least one article of men's clothing on her, which was usually men's underwear. Oh, how she loved men's underwear! There was just something about the way she felt when she wore them. It was back in her bounty hunting days that the cross dressing became more prominent. Men's clothing made her feel more powerful. She felt like she could be more intimidating to the men that she caught when she was in men's clothing, even if it was just a pair of boxers underneath a dress.

As time progressed and she continued to wear men's clothing, she began to realize how she felt more than power wearing them. She began to feel a sort of sexual gratification out of it. She was never sure if it was caused by the clothing or the dominance she felt when wearing them. She also came to realize that some people showed more interest in her. It was mostly women who were giving her this attention. But she often shrugged off the attention of women because she believed she should end up with a man.

The problem with her belief that she was supposed to end up with a man is that all the men in her life felt weird about her cross-dressing habit. She had boyfriends break up wit hher because of it. It was because of these break ups that she began hiding her cross dressing. This was become an even greater problem because her current girlfriend, Regina Mills, had just asked her to move in with her. How could she possibly hide this from Regina when they were going to be sharing everything, including laundry? It was hard enough to hide when they were just dating.

The thoughts of her cross-dressing and her move rolled through her head as she headed to Regina's office to bring lunch to her. She entered the mayor's office to find Regina pacing the office on the phone with someone. Emma just leaned against the arm of the chair and watched her lover work.

A few minutes later, Regina ended the phone call and looked at the blonde. "Sorry. There's still a small struggle over how to get everyone back to their own realms."

"Hey, its fine, the mayor's got to work," Emma said.

"Have I thanked you for this?" Regina asked. "After the curse broke, the dust settled, and the trip to Neverland, you convinced everyone that I was not the Evil Queen anymore."

Emma shrugged with a flirtatious smile. "I figured it was only fair that you had to report to their Savior. And you know if you break the rules, I'll just get my trusty handcuffs and lock you up."

"Oh?" Regina asked. "Now who's evil?" She closed the gap between herself and the blonde and kissed her lover.

Emma was the first to break the kiss. "Eat your lunch."

"But there's something else I'm hungry for…" Regina said as she leaned in to kiss Emma again.

"Please?" Emma asked. "Plus, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Regina took the take out container from Emma. "You're not second guessing moving in with me again are you?"

When Emma didn't respond right away, Regina continued. "Because we've been over this- several times. You practically live with me anyway. You and Henry and I are always there because your parents still don't like it if I'm at their place very long."

"It's not that…" Emma said. "Well, mostly."

The Queen cupped the Savior's face in one hand. She tilted her head back, forcing green eyes to meet brown. "You can talk to me about anything. If you're unsure, we can just move slower. Bring some of your things over this week and when you're comfortable bring the rest."

"Regina," Emma said. "I want to move in with you, it's just there're things you should know about me."

"Like you don't rinse your plates before you put them in the dishwasher?" Regina asked. "Or when you brush your teeth you leave tooth paste in the sink? I know. You've stayed with me enough that I know these things about you."

"There are things bigger than that," Emma said. "These are the things that have left me single more times than I care to remember. Almost all of my relationships have ended because of this."

"Well, I'm not most people," Regina said. "So, don't just assume I'm going to leave you. Anything you throw at me, I can handle. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Emma asked with a smirk- she knew where this was going.

Regina moved between the blonde's parted thighs. "Because I love you. Because you are my true love. And because we might have a better love story than your parents."

Emma scoffed. "We do have a better love story than my parents. You had to freeze time for 28 years and adopt my son to get me."

"So you, Emma Swan, are my happy ending," Regina said. "There is nothing you or anyone else can do to change that. So don't just dismiss your problems as something I'm just going to leave you for."

Emma nodded. "I love you too."

"So, are you going to tell me what this thing is?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head. "No. Not right now."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. She was unsure if she should press the matter or just let the blonde tell her on her own time.

Emma answered her thoughts for her though. "Tonight, I'll find out if my parents can take Henry over night- I'll make David promise him sword fighting lessons or something. And then we can talk about it." "I'll hold you to it," Regina said.

Emma smiled. She leaned in and kissed the older woman. "I love you. Now, get back to work, Madame Mayor. I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see you Sheriff," Regina said as she watched the blonde leave the office.

Later that evening, Emma paced back and forth in the dining room of her parent's apartment. As she paced, she looked at the box she had gotten out of the closet. She had hidden it there when her belongings first arrived in Storybrooke. She did not want Mary Margaret to find it and freak out like everyone else in her life had. This was before she learned that Mary Margaret was actually her mother, but even after finding out, she was still not willing to trust her mother's unconditional love by allowing her to see her cross-dress. There were too many painful memories of being rejected because of it.

But by the way Regina sounded earlier it was as if Emma had nothing to worry about. If that was the case, why was she so nervous? Probably because she had heard that before: "I love you. Your secrets won't scare me." Then she let them in and the next thing she knew, they were gone. They left her because of her secrets. She couldn't bear to lose Regina; that woman meant more to her than she can say. She always has. From the moment Emma Swan met the Mayor of Storybrooke and the mother of her child, she felt some connection to her.

It wasn't until one night on the Jolly Roger that everything solidified for her. She and Regina were having another fight. As per usual, Henry was the topic of discussion. Regina had cornered her in a room below deck. She had issues with the plan the Charmings had come up with for rescuing Henry. Emma had gone along with it because it seemed logical to her; Regina disagreed with them. According to Regina, she had only intended to talk Emma into siding with her. But this intended discussion turned into an explosive fight over whose son Henry really was.

"He is my son!" Regina shouted. "I raised him for 10 years, I know him a lot better than you do!"

"By blood he is my son," Emma returned. "I have watched him! He is too much like both me and Neal. I know how he thinks!"

It was at this point that they always hit their stalemate. Both of them had valid points and neither could dispute them. So they just invaded each other's personal space and tried to stare each other down. But in this moment, a spark shot through both of them. Neither remembers who made the first move, but the next thing they knew their mouths were crashing together. All of the anger and resentment they had have been feeling toward each other was poured into the kiss.

Emma had Regina pinned to the wall and was in a frenzy to remove the brunette's shirt when the door flew open and Snow stood in the threshold.

"What the!" she exclaimed as her daughter and her enemy separated.

"Don't ask," Emma said, hoping that would be the end of it.

Thankfully it did end because both Snow and Regina were speechless at that point. After a moment of staring at them, Snow shook her head and walked out, leaving Emma and Regina to stare awkwardly at each other for a minute. After that, they had an understanding that they just didn't talk about what had happened. They weren't going to talk about how much both of them enjoyed the other and how much they wanted the kissing to continue and to escalate to something more.

The awkward stalemate lasted a few months after they had rescued Henry from Neverland. This all lead up to one evening when the Mayor entered the police station. "Madame Mayor?" Emma asked.

The mayor said nothing as she approached the blonde. She simply pulled the younger woman into a kiss. The same spark shot through them that had on the Jolly Roger. When Regina broke the kiss, she knew what she had felt on the journey to Neverland was not her imagination. She knew that what she felt for the blonde was not an idle fantasy. She just hoped the blonde felt the same.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"I was testing a theory," Regina replied.

The rest of their story just fell into place. It fell right into this moment where Emma was so afraid to open a box because it might turn everything good in her life upside down.

"You can do it, Swan," she encouraged herself. "True love conquers all, including this."

Emma bit her lip as she opened the box. She reached in and pulled out the suit jacket that was on the top. Running her thumbs over the fabric she mumbled: "It's been too long."

She shrugged on the jacket and looked at herself in the mirror behind the door. "Yeah, Swan, you still look good."

She was about to pull the rest of the suit out of the box when her father returned home. "Hey Emma," he said as he entered the kitchen. "Nice jacket."

"Thanks," Emma said. "Wait until you see the whole thing."

David threw her a questioning look.

"I have a suit," she said. "I'm wearing it tonight when I meet Regina."

"You own a suit?" he asked.

"Yes, David ," she said. "I own a suit."

"And you're wearing it on a date with Regina?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"But you're a girl," he said.

"Yes."

"Um, explain please?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

This was not really a discussion she liked having. Part of her had hoped that Prince Charming would just avoid asking this question. The other part wanted him to ask without a look of confusion on his face. She sighed a little before saying, "I'm a girl, who is in love with a girl. That much we've established. I also happen to be a girl who likes to wear men's clothes."

"And Regina likes that?" David asked.

Emma shrugged. "I'm about to find out. And if she doesn't it will make you and Mar- Mom very happy because we'll probably break up."

Charming approached his daughter. "That would not make me happy because you would be hurting. Regina and I may not have seen eye to eye on a lot of things in the past, but she makes you happy. And that's why I can put aside how I feel about her for you. Your mother on the other hand…"

"Yeah," Emma said. "I know. They'll probably hate each other forever."

"Just give it time," David said pulling his daughter into a hug. "They both love you, so they'll figure it out." He broke away from the hug saying, "Now, go, get ready. You've got a queen to impress."

"She's just the mayor," Emma said as she took the rest of the suit out of the box. "And the love of my life."

David smiled as he watched Emma go upstairs. Who would have thought his daughter breaking the curse meant she would fall in love with the Evil Queen?

Upstairs, Emma slowly put on the suit. The talk she had just had with David really helped her calm down. David was her father and he didn't freak out when she told him that she liked to wear men's clothing. He was a little confused at first, but that was to be expected. She may like women, but she is a far cry from a butch lesbian, and she knows it. The confusion people feel, however, usually leads them to run for the hills. But David didn't; he tried to understand and was even encouraging.

After getting dressed, she started tying her tie as she descended the stairs. Sometime while she was getting ready, Mary Margaret had returned home with Henry.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Hey," she said confidently.

"You're in a suit?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Emma replied. "I'm having dinner with your mother."

"In a suit?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'll explain everything some other time, but right now, I'm late." She pulled Henry into a hug. "You behave, kid. I'll have Regina turn you into a toad if you don't," she joked.

"Come on," Henry returned. "You have to do better than that."

Emma kissed the top of his head before responding: "I'll come up with something." She let go of her son and moved to her parents. "Ma, Dad, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Your tie is crooked," Mary Margaret said as Emma approached her. She straightened the tie and said: "Whatever this is about, I hope it makes you happy."

"It does," Emma said. "This makes me happy. Regina makes me happy."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was anxious to get home. She had been climbing the walls of her office ever since Emma had come to the office and told her about the surprise she had for her. Emma had given her strict orders not to be home before 6:30. But since Regina knew it took her exactly 4 minutes to get from city hall to her home, she left her office at 6:27.

Pulling into the driveway at 6:31, Regina saw Emma's yellow bug parked near the garage. A feeling of nervous excitement shot through her. She had no idea what Emma had in store for her. Considering Emma knew all about her past as the Evil Queen, anything Emma dished out would pale in comparison. But finding out what Emma kept hidden away from the world was a new journey she was more than ready for.

Regina entered the side door of the mansion. She heard the sound of music playing softly through the house. She recognized the music as one of Emma's favorite bands: Maroon 5. The first time Emma had played it for the brunette, she had joked: "Welcome to 21st century America, your majesty."

It was moments like the simple act of listening to music that reminded the former queen that she and her love had grown up in two completely different worlds. There was a whole world outside of Storybrooke that Emma had grown up in, so many things that the brunette was not aware of because she had grown up in the Enchanted Forest and then spent 28 years trapped in her own curse.

Regina followed the sound of the music through the house into the living room. "Emma?" she called as she entered the room to find it empty.

She retreated from the room and called again: "Emma?"

"Madame Mayor," Emma said from the stairs.

Regina looked up at her and was struck speechless at the sight of her lover wearing a suit and tie. She tried to form words, but none of them would pass her lips. Her eyes followed the blonde as she descended the stairs. Raking her eyes up and down Emma's body she didn't think she had ever seen anything sexier in her whole life.

"Regina?" Emma asked almost hesitantly.

Regina's brown eyes locked on the green orbs of her lover. "Emma you- you look-"

Finding a surge of confidence, Emma reached out and pulled Regina into her. She kissed the darker woman hard on the mouth. That was enough to jumpstart the brunette. Regina returned the kiss and began trailing her hands up and down the torso of the younger woman.

When Emma broke the kiss, she took her lovers face in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"This is what you've been hiding?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded as she took a shy step back. She could see the eyes of her lover darken as a look of feral lust came across her face. Regina reached out and grabbed Emma by the tie. She brought them crashing together once more.

As they kissed, Regina maneuvered them back into the living room. She broke the kiss by pushing Emma on to the couch. She slipped out of her three-inch heels and straddled her lover. Instinctively, Emma ran her hands over the brunette's hips and ass.

"I had thought we might be able to get dinner," Emma commented.

"You are the only thing I'm hungry for right now," Regina replied as she loosened the blonde's tie.

She discarded the tie on the floor before her nimble fingers started unbuttoning Emma's shirt. Upon opening the buttons, Regina found something that surprised her. She had been too caught up in seeing Emma in a suit and tie, it hadn't even registered that Emma had a flat chest. She ran her fingers over the tight fabric compressing her lover's chest.

Emma found the self-consciousness returning. She was having a hard time reading Regina's expression at this moment, due to her own arousal and fear of rejection, so she just assumed that Regina was going to be upset. "I- I'm sorry."

Regina's eyes snapped up to meet Emma's. "Why are you apologizing? Emma Swan you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and even though I do love your boobs, that's not what makes me love you. I love what is in here." She lightly touched the blonde's forehead before brushing her fingers through Emma's hair then placing her hand over Emma's heart. "And in here." She took the younger woman's face in both of her hands. "I love you for you, not for what you wear. But if what you wear makes you feel sexy and makes you feel good about yourself, then I love it too."

Emma looked deep into the brown eyes of her true love. It was in moments like this where she wondered how this woman ever could have been the Evil Queen and cast a curse on all of the Enchanted Forest. The woman who was straddling her now was not the Evil Queen. This was the person she had only heard stories about. This was the girl who had rescued Snow White from a runaway horse. This was the girl who loved a stable boy so much she was willing to give up being queen and all the power for him.

These thoughts fueled Emma once more. She wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her feverishly. As she kissed her lover, she lifted Regina and flipped them so Regina was now lying on the couch. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma, as the blonde broke the kiss. She ran her fingers through the brunette hair of her partner. "I love you too."

Regina shrugged. "I know."

"Someone's conceited," Emma replied.

"Well, with a lover like mine, it's hard not to feel self important," Regina replied.

"I think I want to meet this lover," Emma said. "He sounds like some steep competition."

Regina leaned in and captured Emma's lips. As they kissed, Regina ran her hands over the binder. "There is no way anyone could be better than he is."

Emma smiled before Regina pulled her into another kiss. "Emma Swan, I want you. No, I need you."

Again, Regina's words were the gasoline to Emma's engine. With her right hand tangled in brunette hair, Emma's left reached down to grip Regina's thigh. Her hand moved up as mouths collided once more. Emma cupped Regina's ass as the older woman pushed against her. Regina would not just concede to being topped without a fight however.

Regina pushed against Emma until she was able to slip out from beneath the blonde. She stood in front of Emma, who was now lounged on the couch with a small smirk on her face. Regina reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She knew all it took was a little skin and she could have anyone she wanted. Sex was just as powerful, if not more powerful than magic. In all her years as Queen, she often used sex to control the men in her life, make them do what she wanted them to do. But now, she found that she didn't need to use sex to keep Emma or to even control her. Emma did what she wanted to do and Regina didn't have to or want to lower the fabric of the dress to make her lover do anything. She did it because she truly loved the woman she was doing it for. She loved the way that sex was not a means to control someone else. Sex had become just a part of her life with her lover, her savior.

Emma's breath hitched in her throat as Regina's black dress slid down her body and landed on the floor around her ankles. Regina was wearing matching red lace bra and panties.

Regina smiled as Emma's eyes raked her body. "See something you like, Sheriff?"

Emma swallowed hard and brought her eyes up to meet the Mayor's. She nodded slowly, not sure she could trust her voice right now. _After all this time I'm still speechless in front of her_, Emma thought. _True love really must be powerful._

Regina returned to her position of straddling Emma. She grabbed Emma by her open shirt and pulled her into a kiss. As Regina kissed the younger woman, she pulled off the suit jacket and shirt. Once again, her hands found their way to Emma's bound chest. She didn't know what it was, but something about this was extremely sexy. Of course, Regina did love Emma's boobs, but the feel of the taut fabric compressing her lovers chest under her fingers was another love all together.

"This is so sexy to me," Regina said as she ran a finger under the tight fabric.

Emma shrugged, a dopey aroused smile plastered on her face. "I try."

Regina kissed her lover once more. "Sheriff Swan, I want you to take me."

Regina didn't have to say another word. Instantly, Emma became the aggressor. She knew exactly what she needed to do to bring her lover all the satisfaction she desired. She pressed her body against her brunette lover's and lifted her again. She set her down on the couch, pressing her hips right into the apex of Regina's thighs. Regina's hands trailed down Emma's body and started to unbutton her pants as Emma kissed Regina roughly. Emma kissed down Regina's jaw line and neck, sucking hard on the pulse point. She kissed Regina's collar bone roughly, knowing there would be marks left there by morning.

Emma's fingers crawled across Regina's back, unhooking the bra before discarding it on the floor with the shirt, jacket, and dress. Quickly, though, Emma's hands replaced the fabric of the bra. Her hands kneading the firm flesh of Regina's breasts. While Emma's attention was on Regina's chest, the brunette took the time to reach into Emma's pants and cup her ass in her hands.

"Are you wearing boxers?" Regina said, breathlessly.

"I always wear men's underwear," Emma confessed.

Regina stopped for a moment, forcing Emma to cease her movements and look at her lover. Emma was far past the point of panicking anytime she told Regina something masculine about her.

"Great," Regina said. "It won't be long before I have to start labeling your underwear so I'm not mixing it up with Henry's."

"How domestic of you, your majesty," Emma joked, causing a playful ass squeeze from Regina.

"Shut up and get back to work," Regina ordered.

With a smile, Emma kissed her lover again. She pulled away to stand up and remove her pants, revealing grey and green checkered boxers. Regina smiled as she lay completely nude- save a pair of very thin lace panties- as her cross-dressing true love stood over her.

"You-" was all Regina could manage before Emma pounced on her again. Her hands made quick work of removing Regina's panties, revealing just how wet the former Queen really was. A sly smile crept across Emma's face as she traced lines down the outside of Regina's thighs before dragging her nails up the insides, causing Regina to moan in pleasure.

Regina clawed at Emma, trying to pull them closer together. "Please, Emma," Regina moaned.

"Please what?" Emma asked, loving to hear the Mayor beg for her.

"I need you," Regina answered. "Please. Inside me."

Now, Regina really had lost all of her control. As soon as she indulged Emma in begging to be taken, she was no longer in charge. The Savior, her savior, was completely in control of the situation and the former queen would not have it any other way.

The savior, however, was not about to give into Regina's desires so easily. She was going to torture the woman until she was so close to coming that Regina was begging for a release. Emma's mouth claimed its space on Regina's breasts. She let her mouth and hands travel every inch of Regina's skin. She knew this body so well, but was still fascinated by it every time she got her mouth and hands on it. _How could someone be this perfect?_ Emma often thought.

Emma's touches grew more frenzied as her own arousal began to take over. Emma ground her hips down on Regina's thigh, soaking the boxers thoroughly with her juices. Regina moaned as she felt Emma soaking her thigh. All she could think about now was her face buried between those muscular thighs.

_Well, so much for letting Emma have control_, Regina thoughts as she pushed against her lover. She practically threw Emma down on the couch before roughly pulling off her boxers. There was no need for gentle, barely there touches to prepare Emma for what was coming, they both knew she was more than ready. Two fingers entered Emma with ease. But just before Regina's mouth followed suit, Emma grabbed her by her hair.

"I win," she said in a deep tone.

Regina knew exactly what she meant. Regina was not really in control. Once again, Emma got her to do exactly what she wanted her to do. In response, the mayor bit down on the tender flesh of Emma's inner thigh, causing a growl from the blonde. "But now without a fight," Regina added before finishing what she set out to do.

Regina licked from the spot she had bitten up to the apex of Emma's thighs. Her tongue danced around slick folds before landing on its real target. As her tongue flattened over that tight bundle of nerves, Emma moaned and pulled harder on Regina's hair, still tangled between her fingers.

As Regina licked, sucked, and nibbled on Emma's clit, she thrust her fingers even deeper into the young woman. Soon, she added another, causing Emma's legs to shake with the sensations. Regina knew it wouldn't be long before Emma could no longer hold back her waves of release. This thought energized Regina once more and she was thrusting into Emma with all she had while her mouth held on to the hard bud of Emma's clit.

Emma moaned loudly, knowing they were alone. She held tightly to Regina's hair with her right hand and gripped the couch cushion tightly with her left. "Oh God, Regina!"

Regina smiled against Emma's sex. She released Emma's clit and brought herself up to kiss the younger woman. As they kissed, Regina's left hand moved to Emma's clit and began roughly circling it with her middle finger. Emma could taste herself on the kiss and loved it.

"Let go," Regina said into Emma's mouth. "Come for me, dear." Her words were so gentle in their moment of feverish passion that Emma couldn't help but relax at her lover's words allowing her orgasm to wash over her with Regina's name on her lips.

Regina held her position, her face inches from the younger woman's, milking Emma's orgasm until she had no more to give. Slowly she peeled herself away from the spent blonde. She sat down next to Emma and pulled her close. Gently she kissed the woman she knew to be her true love.

"I love you, Emma Swan," Regina said. "And thank you, for being brave enough to dress how you felt comfortable for me."

Slowly, as Emma gained control of herself again, she turned to the older woman. "I love you too, Regina. But don't think we're done yet." She traced her fingers along the line of Regina's waist. "Let me give you back what you gave me."

"You've already given me everything I want or need," Regina said.

Emma placed a rough kiss on Regina's mouth. "Shut up, Madame Mayor, and let me make you come."


End file.
